Lunae Animaye, New Ally
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: When Lunae Animaye appears in Konoha, and she request to become a chuunine, things get a little... different with her around. Ecspecially her fighting style.


**Disclaimer: I do _not _in any way, shape, or form NARUTO or the characters in it. I only own Lunae Animaye. And her sensai's. So if you'd like to use her in a story, I suggest _asking_ first. Because I'll get mad, unlike the nice people how _do _own NARUTO who _aren't _gonna use there power to sue me for writing this little fan fic. **

* * *

**Lunae Animaye, New Ally**

_"Big brother!" A little girl screamed happily as she ran into a older boys arms._

_"Hello, little sister." The boy hugged the girl around the waist._

_As the little girl hugged the boy tightly around the neck she saw a smaller figure come from the shadows, holding a knife. The figure walked closer and closer. Making her form become clearer._

_'Little sister?" The girl mouthed, but nothing came out._

_The girl got closer, holding the knife up. Her eyes were calm. Her blond hair blew behind her. She walked directly behind the older boy holding the knife to to his back._

_The other girl eye's got wide with fear as the younger girl lifted the knife above her own head._

_The girl swung the knife down on the boys back. She had stabbed the boy and blood flew everywhere as the other girl yelled as loud as she could..._

_--_

"NO!" Lunae awoke out of her sleep and sat up straight in her sleeping bag. Sweat was dripping down her face. Her breaths were long and heavy. Her eyes were wide with fear. She looked to her side to see a white loin with a black circle on the center of her forehead staring at her, worry clearly seen in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lunae-san?" She asked.

Lunae looked at herself for a moment. Being pulled back into the present.

She sighed and looked at the loin with a calm face.

"I'm fine Crescent-sensai. I had a bad dream." She gave a weak smile.

"Would you like to discuss it?" Crescent was still worried about her student.

"No. I'll be fine." Lunae pause as she lookedaround the tent. "Where are we?" She asked, her old self showing more now.

"Konoha. This is your new home." A black wolf with a white circle on his forehead was the one who answered this question. "We discussed this, remember?"

"Oh. Yes. I must have forgotten. Sorry, Kavashi-sensai." Lunae looked towards an opening on the tent, telling her it was still night.

"You should go back to sleep, Lunae-san." Crescent took her mouth and pulled the covers back over Lunae. Lunae layed her head back on the pillow and nodded to her sensai before closing her eyes, hoping for no more night mares.

**Next Day**

"So I've been thinking--" Jiraya stopped his sentence as Shizune opened the door with a politegreeting.

"Um...Tsunade-sama, you have some visitors. They say its important." She said, half way entering the room.

"Send them in." Tsunade nodded and Shizune ducked out the door.

Seconds later a beautiful young girl entered the room. She had long black hair pulled back into a low braid that reached down to her knee's. Her bangs rose just right above her eyes but then lowered as it reached her ears and separates after her eyes. She wore a black tank top with white trimmings around her arm straps and V neck. A Yin-Yang sign was on the front. She had black shorts and a black skirt-cover-over-thing that was black and came to a point that reached her knees. It was also trimmed white lines on the side of the point. She had a white belt across her waist. She had a arrows on her back and a white strap diagonal across chest and stomach. She wore black zories and had black bandages on her knee's, elbow, and forehead. Her skin was pale which seemed weak against her coal eyes.

After she entered, she held the door open. Then entered a Lion, followed by a wolf.

"May I help you?" Tsunade asked as they closed the door.

"Hello Lady Tsunade." The wolf spoke in a kind gentle voice. "My name is Kavashi." He bowed his head.

"I am Creasent." The loin bowed her head.

"Animaye Lunae." The girl bowed for a moment, then quickly stood erect.

"How may I help you three?" Tsunade waited.

'_She looks... familiar..._' Jiraya thought curiously.

"We would like to discuss the matter of Lunae-san becoming a chuunine in your village." Kavashi said in a serious tone.

"What...?" Tsunade's confused expression showed her disapproval as well.

"Lunae-san is of the age of 16 and has been training under my watch for ten years. She's a skilled girl who deserves the right to be a leaf shinobi." Kavashi explained.

"Why should I let her become a chuunine just because she's been training with you for ten years?"

"Lady Hokage, I can assure you that Lunae is more then skilled to be a shinobi here. She'll show in battle if you'd like." Creasent now pleaded.

"In battle?" Tsunade now seemed very interested.

"Against anyone you'd like Hokage-sama."

"Hm..." Tsunade turned her attention to Jiraya who was staring at the girl curiously. "What do you think, Jiraya?"

"I say we give her a chance. She looks very... promiseing."

"Are you sure you just don't wanna use her for a part of you 'research'?" Tsunade gave him a disgusted look as he blushed.

"No!" Jiraya said back.

"You old perv." Tsunade turned back to Lunae and examined her one last time.

"Well... I think this might be very... interesting. Come to the training grounds tomorrow at 7. I'll have a sparing partner ready for you."

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." Lunae bowed her head and turned to walk out the door.

"Make sure your ready for a hard core fight." Tsunade smirked as Lunae grabbed the door knob.

"Hai." Lunae walked out of the room with Kavashi and Creasent following.

As the door shut, Jiraya chuckled and turned away from Tsunade.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing... it's just been awhile since I seen a girl like her." Jiraya faced the window.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tsunade glared.

"You didn't notice?" Jiraya turned to her, shocked.

"Notice what?" Tsunade, now confused, asked.

"Those eyes? Hair length? The wolf? The lion? None of that was familiar to you?" Jiraya almost mocked as he listed off the stuff that should have been _so _obvious to Tsunade.

Tsunade thought for a moment... thinking as hard as she could.

"I give. Now tell me." She ordered.

"I was just talking about it." He mocked.

Tsunade was speechless for a second. But she quickly stood and slammed her hand against the desk.

"It can't be?!" She yelled.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jiraya smirked and looked back out the window and down at the town, where he saw Naruto and Sakura walking down the street.

"You mean the sparring match tomorrow?" Tsunadeasked, joining him at the stare out the window.

"Yep. And I think I know who she should go up against." Jiraya smirked. As did Tsunade.

**MeanWhile**

"So that's what I did last night at the hospital." Sakura finished her usual explanation to Naruto about her work as they left the training grounds.

"Wow Sakura-chan! That's amazing!" He almost yelled.

"I know." She half smirked.

"I mean maybe--" Naruto stopped his sentence as he bumped into some ones shoulder. He quickly regained his balance and turned to see the person he ran into.

It was Lunae. She turned to look at him, almost glaring.

"Whoa sorry about that Miss. I wasn't paying attention." Naruto gave an uncomfortable laugh and put one of his hands on the back of his neck.

"That's fine." She said emotionless. "Just pay better attention." She turned back around to continue talking to someone about an apartment.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura thumped him on the back of the head and quickly turned to girl with an apologetic smile. "Gomen. He's a real baka. We won't bother you again." Sakura quickly turned back to Naruto who was cross legged on the ground rubbing the bump on his head. "Let's go Naruto!" She took him by his collar and dragged him along the street.

As there yelling faded, Lunae continued her conversation.

"How much will it cost?" She asked an older man.

"Only a couple hundred Yen a month." He said with a smile.

"Well that sounds reasonable." Lunae gave a fake smile of gratitude and shook the man's hand. "I'll be by later. Arigatou."

"Your welcome, Miss." He shook her her hand and the two separated.

"Well, that part wasn't hard." Lunae mumbled to Kavashi, who now looked more like a puppy then a wolf. "I honestly don't know why you must insist on staying in those pet forms." Lunae mumbled again.

"We don't wanna scare any of the villagers while were in or regular forms. And you would have never gotten that man to tell you about the apartment if we looked like our regular selves." Kavashi stated as he walked in front of her.

"And besides," Creasent said as she hopped up on Lunae'sshoulder which was easy for now she was a cat. "it's fun being smaller." She joked.

"Hmph." Lunae tuned away. "Well that guy has a huge dog and he's not scaring any one." Lunae looked over at a huge white dog with brown ears. And his owner who stood next to him who had a black outfit on with brown shaggy hair and red marks on his cheeks.

"They look like they grew up here. Which means everyone knows them and is use to it." Kavashi told.

"Whatever." She mummbledas she continued to walk along. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"I say we go get you settled in, then well go train for a good hour or two and then get something to eat." Kavashi suggested.

"Fine." Lunae spoke calmly.

**Next Day**

"Are you ready?" Crescent asked Lunae while she tied the black bandage around her elbow. She nodded and turned to face Kavashi.

He was laying in front of a tree stump. The group was waiting at the local training grounds for Tsunade and Lunae sparring partner.

"It's 6:55 now. It won't be long till there here." Kavashi stood up and headed towards Lunae. "Do you have all of your equitment?"

"Hai." Lunae looked at her arrows and the bowethat hungfrom her arrow holder. "I have everything."

"And you remember all of your jutsu's?"

"Hai."

"And... Lunae-san," Crescent started timidly. "try your hardest to not use..."

"I know. I won't." Lunae paused and turned to face a direction where some noise was coming from.

Soon, Tsunade appeared before Lunae and another girl with pink hair who Lunae had seen before.

"Good morning." Tsunade smiled at Lunae, who kept her composer.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled happily. "Your that girl from yesterday! The one that Naruto-baka bumped into." She pointed out.

"Hai." Lunae said, annoyance hidden in her voice.

"Sakura!" Tsunade snapped. "You know better to yell out."

"G-gomen, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said scared. She turned back to Lunae. "Gomen Miss." She said with a bow.

"Hm." Lunae nodded.

"_Anyways_," Kavashi said to get everyone's attention. "who will be going against my student?" He asked. He looked over to see Sakura trying to keep calm as he talked. After all, it's not everyday you see a talking wolf.

"This is my apprentice, Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said stepping to the side. "She will be going against your student."

"H-hello." Sakurabowed, still wonderingabout the talking wolf.

"Nice to meet you." The wolf bowed his head to the girl. "I am Kavashi."

"And I am Creasent." The lion bowed her head.

"Lunae." Lunae nodded her head.

"May we get started?" Kavashi asked, wanting to get this over and done with.

"I suppose." Tsunade nodded.

**Later**

"So, I'm fighting her so she can become a chuunine? That hardly seems fair." Sakura said as she straightened up her gloves.

"It dosen't have to be fair Sakura." Tsunade said. "It is what it is. Now get ready."

"Ready." Sakura said as she took battle position.

"Ready." Lunae mumbled.

"Alright, well. You should know the rules. If Lunae wins, I'll _consider _making her a chuunine on how good she fights. If she loses, she won't even get considered. Got it?"

Both girls nodded, not taking there eyes off one another.

"Good, now begin!" Tsunade yelled.

The two didn't do anythingfor a moment besides stare at one another. Glaring.

"Sakura? That's your name, right?" Lunae said suddenly.

"Yeah." She breathed, wanting her to make the first move already.

"Nice name. Since your named after a cherry blossom, I guess you won't be that strong. Seeing how cherry blossoms break off trees when a small gust comes by." Lunae smirked evilly.

"What?!" Sakura barked.

**Where the hokage did **_**that**_** come from?!**Inner Sakura yelled.

"You heard me." Lunae mocked.

"That's..." Sakura growled before jumping in the air above Lunae, planning to throw an irrational punch. "It!!" She yelled as she threw her fist at Lunae, who turned into a rock that broke the second Sakura's fist hit it. "What the hell?!" She started to frantically turn her head in every direction, looking for the black haired girl.

She then felt a sudden pain go across her right arm and clutched it to see a small line of blood and an arrow on the tree in front of her.

She turned to see Lunae holding her bow and another arrow ready and aiming directly at her.

"I don't miss. I never have. And my arrows hurt. Worse then that little cat scratch your clutching on your arm." She looked at her arm and smirked.

Sakura released her arm and growled furiously.

**MeanWhile**

"Stupid Sakura." Tsunade mumbled.

"It's not entirely Sakura's fault." Kavashi said as he watched the fight. "Lunae has a way of... getting under people's skin. She knows every area to poke and every area to punch. She can read people like a book. It's amazing how well she get even the calmest person to get agitated in seconds. In the mere way Sakura had acted and took battle position, Lunae could tell that Sakura didn't like to be called weak or mocked."

"Amazing." Tsunade said. "How did you teach her that?"

"Lunae-san has really always had a knack for reading people in a few seconds." Crescent told. "We simply taught her how to improve it and use it to her advantage."

"Very nice. That is quite..." She stared as Lunae dodge blow after blow from an irrational Sakura. "Spacial."

**MeanWhile**

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled as she missed Lunae again and hit a tree, knocking over and only leaving a stump. She turned around to see Lunae directly behind her holding an arrow in front of her stomach. Sakura glared into her eyes, but widened them when she saw what was in Lunae's eyes.

Sharigan.

"How... do you the... Sharigan?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Hm?" Lunae poked at Sakura's stomach with the arrow. "Do you really think your in the position to be asking questions?" She poked a bit harder. "But if you must know, I have Uchiha blood in my veins." Lunaepoked harder making Sakura whince. "But anyways," She releasedthe arrow and crouched down to do a spin kick, making Sakura fall over on her side.

"Uhp!" Sakura coughed as she landed on the dirt. She started to get on her knee when she felt a foot on her back.

"Pathetic." She heard Lunae moan. "I've only used one jutsu, and you already on you hands and knees." She rolled her eyes and pushed her foot a bit further on Sakura's back.

"Uh..." Sakura moaned. She drifted her eyes over to where Lunae was standing/ propping herself up on Sakura's back, to see her other ankle was complete open for an attack. '_If I hit right above her zorie... it should paralize her leg and give me another opening._'

(**A/N: I am **_**not **_**sure if that paralyze thing is true.**)

Sakura focused her chakra into her hand and, as quickly as possible, swung her hand to hit above Lunae's ankle.

But she forgot about Lunae having the sharigan.

Lunae stepped up on Sakura's back casually and, taking her sweet time, stepped down on the other sideand turned. Her foot never leaving Sakura's back.

Sakura had found the recent actions very pain full. What with Lunae weighing an average 120 pounds. And then having her stand on Sakura's back made the hand she had thrown at her ankle make her use it as support and go on to her elbow.

She then felt a sharp pain in her side and fell to her side, again. SHe saw Lunae put her foot down and realized she had kicked her.

_Kicked_ her.

Oh, that was the last straw.

She clumsily got to her feet and was simply answered with a bow and arrow, pointed at her. Again.

"Damn. It." She breathed.

"Hmph." Lunae pointed the arrow downwards and shot the arrow at the ground in front of Sakura's feet.

"Ha! So much for your _great _aim!" Sakura laughed. She looked to see Lunae doing hand signs.

"Arrow element jutsu, Earth." Lunae said loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura looked down to see the arrow lighting up a certain blue colour. Then, out of nowhere, roots grew out of the ground and wrapped around Sakura's ankle's.

"What the?!" She yelled as she tried to pry her feet from the over strong roots that were still growing around her feet.

**MeanWhile**

"How did she make the arrow grow roots?" Tsunade asked, shocked and puzzled.

"It's not the arrow." Kavashi told. "It's a jutsu she taught herself about three or four years ago. She puts chakra into the arrow and then makes it do whatever she can with it. She likes making them... _become_, elements." She chose her last few words carefully. "She has seven arrows, five elements, two spares."

"Amazing..." Tsunade mumbled.

"She is." Crescent agreed.

**MeanWhile**

"You might as well stop. Your making a full of yourself." Lunaesaid dryly. "And it's near impossible to break the roots. There being controlled by my chakra."

Sakura looked up from where she was trying to pry the roots--that had stopped growing up to her knees--and glared at Lunae.

"Grr..." She growled.

"Don't growl like a dog. It's doesn't make me scared." Lunae stated, dryly again.

"Shut up!" Sakura threw her fist, and body to follow, at Lunae. But she as already a step out of reach. Sakura fell forward and would have landed on her knees if the roots hadn't been there to keep her legs in place.

"I'm getting bored." Lunae told the angry Sakura. "So I'm gonna finish this up." The she made a quick release symbol and the roots around Sakura's legs became weaker and almost dead.

Sakura was about to attack, when Lunae quickly turned on one foot kicked her in the shoulder so hard that Sakura fell over and hit her head.

She was knocked out.

"Done." Lunae said loud enough for her sensai's and the hokage to hear.

Tsunade ran over to her pupil's side and looked down at her disapprovingly. Her eyes drifted back to Lunae, who was being inspected for injury's by a worried Crescent.

'_She's kind of like a daughter to them, isn't she?_' Tsunade thought as a smile found it's way across her mouth.

"Well." She started. "It seems you did as I asked and won the match against Sakura. I'm impressed. I kind of want you to do another match though cause that seemed like child's play to you."

"I'll fight as many times as you desire, Hokage-sama." Lunae replied.

"No need." Tsunade smiled. "I think your strong enough to become a chuunine." She reached into a small pouch that was hissen under her jacket and pulled out a blue Konoha head band. "I here by make you a shinobi of the leaf. A chuunine at that."

Lunae graciously took the head band and said a quick thank you before placing the head band on her forehead over the black bandages. She'd remove those later. She tied t behind her forehead and pulled her bangs out of it so the would be on either side of the symbol that shinned proudly.

"Congratulations. Well, I must get going." She bent down and picked Sakura off the ground. "Welcome to Konoha."

And with that, she was gone.

Lunae sighed and turned to her sensai's.

"Well?" SHe asked.

"Very good job, Lunae." Kavashi said with a nod.

"Yes, very good Lunae-san." Crescent smiled a lion-ish smile.

"May we go home? I'm a little tired." Lunae asked.

"Of course." Kavashi nodded and they left without another word.

**Later**

_"You can never be a part of this family again." Said a figure who's face was clouded by the darkness._

_A younger Lunae sat in front of three figures, on her knees, looking scared._

_'No...'__Older Lunae asked herself as stared at the scene._

_"B-but -?-?-?-?-"--the noise started to faded and get sketchy. "W-hy?!" Tears formed in the small girls eyes._

_"Why?!" The shadowed figure yelled. "You -?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-!!"_

_"But I didn't do it!" Tears poured out of her eyes now._

_'I didn't...'__Lunae talked normal, but wasn't heard._

_"Liar!"_

_"-?-?-?-?-?-?-!!" Everyone's words were getting harder to hear._

_"I didn't!" Older Lunae screamed._

"I didn't do it!!" Lunae yelled as she jolted back up in her bed.

"Lunae-san." Crescent, who was back in cat form, ran over to her worriedly and jumped on the bed.

"Ah..." Lunae breathed and turned to see Crescent licking her arm to calm her down. "C-Crescent-sensai..."

"You must not yell so allowed Lunae-san." Crescent said worried

"Gomen." Lunae said and turned to look at the clock at her side.

10:30 pm.

Wow she had slept for awhile.

She started to stand up off the bed.

"Where are you going, Lunae-san?" Crescent asked as she followed Lunae.

"I need to get some fresh air. I'm going for a walk." Lunae said as she grabbed her head band and re-tied it around her forehead. She then noticed she'd forgotten to take of her black bandages. '_I'll do it later._' She said as she headed to the door. "I wanna be alone. Please do not follow me." And with that she left.

"You think she's alright?" Crescent ask Kavashi. Who had been lying against the wall the whole time.

"She's fine Creasent. She probably had a nightmare of..." His words trialed off and he looked at the ground.

"I know." Crescent agreed.

**MeanWhile**

Lunae walked down the near empty streets of Konoha, not really heading anywhere. She was simply lost in her thoughts. Thinking of her horrid nightmare. That was until she came in contact with a hard object that seemed... sandy?

"Uh!" She took a few steps back and looked up calmly at what ever she had ran into.

It was a big shield of...sand?

Then the sand started to disappear ad behind it was...

The Kazekage.

Shit.

"Gomen, Kazekage-sama." Lunae bowed respectfully to the red head in front of her. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I apologive."

"No need. I understand." Gaara said in a dry tone. The one Lunae was often heard using.

When Gaara looked at Lunae somethingin his mind clicked. It was weird he felt lie somethingin his chest had stopped moving. He wasn't sure so he pushed it aside.

Lunae nodded and walked off, ashamed.

Gaara stared after her. She seemed... familiar. But how?

"Something wrong Gaara?" Temari asked from behind her little brother.

"Hm... nothing." He answered. He turned away, but kept his eye on the black hair who was fading away with every step.

**MeanWhile**

'_Dear kami. How could I run into the __Kazekage__ of all people? I'm so... stupid. I need to train._' Lunae stopped her ranting to look around. The training grounds weren't far off from here. She could...

Epiphany!

'_Oh my kami! That's him! The kid from Suna! Red hair, black eyeliner! That's him!_' Lunae continued to yell at her epiphany.

Her mind wondered to when she had first met... well _seen_the Kazekage. Back when he was little and simply the Kazekage's son.

And when she was.. young to.

**FlashBack**

"Keep it up, Lunae-san!" Crescent cheered to a younger Lunae.

Lunae then was much different from the present Lunae. She still had black hair, but it was put into a high ponytail that reached right above her shoulders. She wore a dark blue t-shirt that was easy to move in and comfortable. She had black caprees and zories also. Her black bandages were only around her forehead now.

She had been training alot for a seven year old that day. She, Crescent, and Kavashi had all stopped in Suna for the day to train and rest Lunae. But mostly train.

They had decided to train in an area near a small playground. Of course, Lunae wanted to play on the playground like any average seven year old would. But Kavashi wouldn't allow it.

So she continued to train.

"How was that Kavashi-sensai?!" Lunae asked excitedly as she finished her release on genjutsu.

"Good. But I think we should do it again." He told.

"Aw." Lunae whinnied. "But I wanna play."

"Come on, Kavashi." Crescent joined. "She's seven. Let her have some fun."

"Uh. Fine." Kavashi agreed, aggitated. "But just for a few minutes."

"OK!" Lunae smiled happily. "Thank you sensai!"

She ran towards the playground when she saw a group of kids playing.

"That's _my _shuriken!" She heard a little boy yell.

"It's just cardboard! You can make another!" She heard another boy yell.

She continued to watch. The two boys were fighting so silly like. Lunae wanted to go over and play with them. But she was scared. She'd hadn't played in a group of kids since she had left her home. And now, she had forgotten how to approach people her age.

"Go on." She heard Creasent whisper.

She was about to walk over to them when they all started to yell.

"It's him!" One girl yelled.

"Run!" Some boy shrieked.

"Get away monster!" Some more screamed as they fled.

Lunae turned to where they were running away from. There stood a small boy with red shagged hair. He had a white shaw over his clothes and, like Lunae, black Capri's. In his arms were cardboard shuirken and a teddy bear.

Lunae continued to stare at him, curious. Why had everyone run from him? Why did they call him a monster? She was planning on figuring this out for herself.

She took a step towards him, but then a pain shot through her forehead. A burning pain only on one tiny little spot. But still, she found it the most painful thing she ever felt. She gripped her forehead and went to her knees. She clawed at the bandeges, feeling her forehead bleed through. She had only felt this pain once, but it hadn't been this bad.

Crescent and Kavashihad suddenly been at her side. Trying to soothe her through the terrible pain. She jerked her head down and hit the cold sand. She tried to not yell, but a shriek would come through every once in awhile.

Then her head started to throb, not as bad as her forehead, but it still hurt. She felt like her head was having some sort of growth spurt. The band holding her hair suddenly snapped and she gritted her teeth. She pushed her left hand against her forehead and clutched a fist full of hair with her right.

But she refused to cry.

Even through the pain.

**End FlashBack**

Lunae rubbed her forehead. She hadn't felt that pain in a long time. She doubted she ever would again.

She sighed.

In remembering the "Kazekage"--as he was now-- made her rememberher more younger years. Somethingshe didn't like doing.

She turned around and rushed home.

'_Well, I'll only need to talk to him when needed._' She thought. '_So no memories. I'll be fine._' She sighed again.

**Later**

"Lunae-san, welcome back." Cresent smiled as Lunae came through the door.

"Thank you, Sensai." Lunae nodded and closed the door.

"Is something wrong?" Crescent asked, worried.

"I..." Lunae's words trailed off. "I accidentally ran into the Kazekage in town." She sighed in irritation. She walked over to her mall couch and sat down.

"Lunae!" Kavashi yelled from the bathroom. "Come in here! Hurry please!" He sounded angry and worried.

"Coming." Lunae mumbled and ran off to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, she saw Kavashi grinding his teeth in pain. "What is it?" She asked, a hint of worry from her voice.

"Take the bandeges off of your forehead." He winced.

"Why-?"

"Just do it." He snapped.

"Hai." Lunae started to remove the black bandages from her forehead, only to see blood on it. She touched her forehead, to feel a stinging pain. "W-what is this?" She said as she saw blood on her fingers. She stood to see her the her fore head bleeding intensely from her birth symbol. Her Yin-Yang symbol. Smack dab in the middle of her forehead.

"The spirts are fighting." He told.

Lunae was and had been cursed with two spirits. They were the Yin-Yang spirits. The two spirits were now fighting inside lunae until she would die. Then they would quickly be placed inside the next new born girl. Because of this, she was now known as The Yin-Yang Child. While Crescent and Kavashi were the helpers.

Lunae winced and gritted her teeth at the pain.

"W-why?" She groaned. "And h-how come... Crescent-s-sensai isn't in... pain?" She between pains.

"It's just Yang." Crecent told her. "Yang is trying to bother Yin."

"How do I--" She stopped and dropped to her knees, clutching the sink.

"Just stay calm. It'll stop soon." Crescent said. "Same for you Kavashi. Keep calm." She said more sternly.

"Right." He gritted.

"Uh... ah." Lunae became dizzy, and fell to her side. Becoming unconscious.

Ending, her first day in Konoha.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**-Sighs with relief- Dear _kami _(by the way, that means gawd in Japanese) that one was tough. I think it got a little sloppiy at the ending, but I did the best I could.

_Anyways_, I really do like Lunae. She was the first character I created for Naruto. She changed allot though. She went from Naruto's long lost twin, to Sasuke's, to Sasuke's lover, to Naruto's,(This was when I first started watching Naruto. I watched like 2 episodes and I was addicted and creating her. I didn't know any other characters name, I even thought Sakura's name was Katukra. Stupid I know.) then to not getting anyone and only losing _Tebachi _(Use to be Kavashi. No Cresent.) She was _always_ a loner and by herself though. Her hair was also always black and long. Her name changed _alot _though. She went from Nami, Sano, Luna, and a few others I can't remember. I landed on Lunae about a year ago, along with her past. Oh, and just in case you were wondering, she use to be the one with the flirt jutsu. Before Maki was created.

Oh, and durning her second dream, the whole -?-?-?- thing was the only thing I could think of as a way to bleep things out. Sorry.


End file.
